


Follow The Rhythm

by BarbaraAburi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Blood and Gore, F/F, Fluff, Hannibal is a Dancer, M/M, Young Hannibal, Younger Will, and Will is his student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaraAburi/pseuds/BarbaraAburi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana and Margot's wedding is approaching and Beverly is sure that they will ask Will to dance with them at least once, the problem? Will can't even walk straight. </p><p>If only a young and beautiful Lithuanian dance teacher could convince the man he needed some classes to learn how to move...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yey! I'm actually not sure of this because I still have Entropia to finish and now there is two fics to take care of, but I can manage don't worry.  
> Ok in this fic Will is 29 and Hannibal is 30, I wanted them younger so the dancing thing would be more realistic. ALSO I NEEDED A FIC WITH YOUNG HANNIBAL OK? DON'T JUDGE.
> 
> If you want a mental image, here is some pictures of how I see them at this age:  
> Will: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_kyqpwxyWjT1qzfmkmo1_400.jpg  
> Hannibal: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/0c/0b/0f/0c0b0f8dcc1246e748b3104bb3b35676.jpg 
> 
> Hannibal's hair is just a bit longer though, just a bit. Hope you guys like it! Good reading.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Will come on you have to go."

"Beverly, no."

"Oh come on! It's Alana's wedding and you know she wants you to dance at least once."

Will gave a heavy sigh at this, Alana and Margot's wedding was getting closer and closer and he'd barely had the time to prepare since the Ripper decided it was a great moment to begin his sounder. Beverly was currently trying to convince him to take dance classes, because according to her he couldn't tell the difference between his left foot and his right one even if she drew it for him.

They were both walking out of the forensic lab as they spoke, Will tried to examine some pictures of the last kill as Beverly spoke on his side.

"Even Jack is more prepared for it then you are Will."

"You know I don't have the time Bev, the Ripper is already at his second victim, one more and we lose him. I can't get distracted." 

Will hurried just a bit to get to an elevator, he and Bev got inside soon to be followed by Zeller and Price. 

"Sup Bev."

"Hey, can you help me to convince him to get dance classes?" Zeller opened his mouth a bit to answer but was quickly interrupted by Price.

"For Alana's wedding?" Will gave a sigh and answered the man.

"Yes, Beverly is under the impression that I need to learn how to dance." There was a small moment of silence before Zeller spoke with an amused tone.

"You probably should you know, I mean I've seen you walking and let me tell you buddy, you need it." Price's voice was the next to be heard.

"It's a good idea, I'm taking classes already." 

Everyone looked at him.

"What? At least I can admit that I need it." The elevator stopped and they all got off of it, Price and Zeller separated from them as they turned right at one corner, while Beverly and Will turned left, towards Jack's office. As they both got there the woman turned to him and spoke again. 

"Look Will just... Go to this place ok? A friend of mine went there and she said the teachers are really good. Just go ok? No compromise." As she spoke she handed him a card, the empath took it and looked at the name of the place.

_Lecter Pramoginių Šokių_

"What does that even mean?" Said Will after reading the name of the place, Beverly gave a small chuckle and replied.

"The name means Ballroom Dance, the owner is from Lithuania according to my friend, he is one of the teachers there." 

Huh. 

"Well I..." He was abruptly interrupted by the woman before he could say anything else.

"Just take a look ok? I gotta go, but I'll call you." She pointed a finger at him and raised her eyebrows, he gave a small smile and nodded before getting inside the office to talk with Jack about the Ripper. While Jack spoke with him Will sneaked some looks at the card Bev had given him.

Well... It was for Alana's wedding.

Besides, what could go wrong?

#

Will called the place the next morning and spoke with a woman to schedule a time for him to visit and meet the teacher, he ended up going there by the afternoon.

Holy.

Shit.

There was no way he could even pay for this place, the walls were made with black marble, decorated with soft golden victorian patterns, the lamps had a warm yellow light and they were all scattered around the ceiling and the walls, the floor was made of wood. Everything together made the place seem elegant and sophisticated, but still warm and welcoming.

"Hello can I help you?" The woman behind a balcony spoke with him as he approached.

"Uh yes, I scheduled an hour to speak with a teacher and to look around the place." Before he even stopped speaking the woman was already nodding and checking on the computer, after a small moment the woman spoke again.

"Yes you are here, Mr. Will Graham. Unfortunately the teacher assigned is not present at the moment." After typing for a few moments the woman spoke again. "Would you mind if another teacher made the tour with you?" 

"No, that's not a problem."

"Very well, I'll get him. If you could just wait for a second please." He nodded and walked around for a moment as the woman called someone and spoke in a language he couldn't understand, Lithuanian he supposed. After a few moments he heard the woman speaking again.

"Mr. Graham? If you would accompany me please?" She got up from her chair and walked towards a door with Will following close behind, the place behind it changed completely, several doors could be seen, he assumed it was to the rooms where the classes occured. Music could be heard coming from them, softly mixing as they met in the corridor.

Suddenly they stopped, one of the doors opened and a man stepped outside.

Holy.

_Shit._

The man coming outside looked like he had the same age as him, his hair was all messy, he could see the sweat on it and on his forehead, one little drop of it traveled down pass high cheekbones and a strong jaw, sneaked its way over the man's neck and finally got to his torso and oh would you look at that. 

He was shirtless.

Will looked at that hairless chest as discreetly as possible, his eyes traveled through those defined muscles and he was sure the man had noticed his obvious interest by now, but that didn't stop him from admiring his lean figure. The man was panting slightly he noticed, his lips were parted and his chest moved fast because of it, he had an interesting colour, not as pale as him. He accompanied the little drops falling from the man's chest up until he got to his black pants, they were quite loose on his legs. Approppriate for a dancer he supposed.

Vaguely Will noticed the woman was speaking and moved his eyes to her, he couldn't keep staring at the man like that. 

It was rude to say the least. 

"Very well I think that is enough, I'll leave you two to it. Mr. Graham." With a small nod the woman left, leaving them both alone. 

Deep breaths Graham.

"Hello." The man spoke, his voice was deeper then he expected, with a rough characteristic that made him give a discreet sigh as shivers runned down his spine. 

"You'll have to forgive me for how I'm dressed, I hope it won't be a problem?" God the man was still panting slightly as he spoke that and he had an accent. 

"Uh... No, not a problem at all." He watched as an amused smile took hold of those defined lips before the man extended one of his hands for him and spoke after he took hold of it.

"Hannibal Lecter."

Wait.

"Lecter? As in the owner?" That smile got slightly wider after he said this.

"Indeed, is that a trouble?" He raised one of his eyebrows in question, his amused expression never leaving his face.

"No not at all, I'm Will Graham by the way." Only then they let go of each other's hands. 

"Nice to meet you Will, shall we?" Hannibal said this already turning and walking ahead towards the door at the end of the corridor, Will hurried to follow him after he noticed he was just standing there watching the man's backside in a brazen way.

Who knew he needed dance classes so much? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana and Margot show up, Will gets to know the dancing academy better and his empathy decides to show up to say hi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I have decided to continue this! I'm glad you all liked this crazy AU, it's incredibly fun to write. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this, good reading! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"And this is our main room, if you join us this will be the place where we'll teach you."

This room was the biggest of all, the floor was made of wood much like the rest of the place, there was a horizontal metal bar connected to one of the white walls and an enormous mirror covered the entire parallel wall, Will could see himself and Hannibal standing by the door. Lecter gave a few steps inside and turned to him.

"This is the end of our tour Mr. Graham." 

Will kept nodding as he looked at him for a moment, it was only after the man inclined his head to the righ as an amused smile slowly took hold of his lips that he realized he was being far too obvious. With slight shake of his head he finally spoke.

"Uh yeah, this is a great place yes." Hannibal crossed his arms.

_Damn._

"I'm sure you would be able to prepare even me to dance at the wedding." He chuckled slightly and messed his own hair with his left hand. Lecter's eyebrows got up and for a moment the amused smile left his face, before a faker version of it returned full force.

"Oh? Usually the bride comes along for such visits." The dancer gave a few steps closer to him as he spoke, Will frowned a bit before understandement came to him and quickly he was shaking his head and speaking.

"No no I'm not the one getting married, it's a friend." The next smile on Hannibal's face looked far more pleased and...

Predatory?

His voice when he spoke was almost a purr, making Will lick his lips almost unconsciously.

"I see... Forgive me my assumption, it appears we are all preparing for weddings at this time of the year." 

Oh please don't be engaged.

"Oh?"

"An old friend of mine is getting married as well."

Hallelujah. 

"Huh, that's... Nice." 

Both men stood there for a second, just staring at each other until the door of the room opened and two laughing voices could be heard entering it. When they finally stopped with all the noise one of them spoke.

"Will?" That made him finally turn away from Hannibal and look at both women standing in front of them. Alana and Margot standing next to each other looking at them with surprised but still pleased expression on their faces.

"Alana? What are you doing here?" 

"Well learning how to dance of course." The woman answered already approaching to give him a quick hug. Margot spoke right after that.

"Do you know how hard it'll be for us both to dance in our wedding gowns? We need practice for that at least." All of them chuckled slightly before Hannibal spoke.

"Alana, so good to see you. Margot." He gave each of the women a small nod as he said this and Will just stared.

Wait what?

"You know each other?" Asked him as he tried to conceive how confused he actually was at the moment.

"Yeah, I met Hannibal in college, we had a class together. Been friends ever since." Replied the woman and well, what a small world.

"What are you doing here Will?" Asked Margot already crossing her arms and raising one defined eyebrow at him.

"Beverly told me of this place, said I should come to learn how to move as a normal person." Alana shook her head as he said this, Margot was the one who spoke next, voice amused and teasing.

"Well I'm sure Hannibal can teach you how to move... You two seem quite confortable with each other already." She pointed at the man's chest as she said this. Alana almost couldn't hold back the fit of giggles that took hold of her and Will felt his whole face heating up, when he turned his eyes to Lecter's face he only saw a minimalist smile in that amused face.

"I'm sure I could, considering the event for which he's preparing, perfection should be expected." His voice was as teasing as Margot, making Alana stop trying to hold her laughter and just do it, Margot herself let out a smile as the woman blinked at the dancer. Even Will was smiling, no matter how hot his face felt at this moment. After a few seconds he spoke.

"I think I should probably go now..." 

"Of course, I'll accompany you to the exit." As Hannibal said this he walked towards the door, but not without giving a nod to the ladies, Will said his goodbyes as well and followed the other man out of the room. 

"It appears we were speaking of the same event." Hannibal's voice startled him a little as they walked down the corridor, the empath gave a small chuckle and spoke as he looked at the floor. 

"Yeah, small world."

Now they arrived at the door that led to the entrance hall, Will for a second had almost forgotten about all that black marble suring their visit, the secretary saw them approaching and gave them a smile and a nod to Hannibal when the man said something to her that Will couldn't understand. When they finally got to the exit, both men stopped. 

"Uh, thank you for this." Will said this as he looked at the man's chin, clearly avoiding eye contact. With a small nod he turned and gave a step, only to hear Hannibal's voice again.

"Mr. Graham." He turned and saw that now the other man had his arms crossed as he supported his left shoulder on the door, he was looking at Will with a serene face, small smile and gentle eyes that were now slightly covered by his wild hair. 

Will took a deep breath and said.

"Yeah?" 

"Do come again, it would be my pleasure to teach you how to... move, as Margot so tactfully put it." 

Well what was he suppose to say to that?

He just stood and watched the other man, he still looked so calm as if what he said hadn't carried any malice at all. Will was even starting to feel guilty at the direction his mind insisted in navigating when this man he'd barely known was involved. He took a deep breath and got a hold of himself, he wouldn't continue to disrespect this man with his thoughts right now, so he let a gentle smile of his own take hold of his lips and risked some eye contact for the first time since they met.

Hannibal's eyes had a strange colour, they were maroon. The way those reddish eyes widened minimaly when Will fixed his own blue ones on them wouldn't have been noticed by him if he hadn't been paying attention as well as how those eyes traveled through his face, analizing his smile, his deep blue eyes... How his pale skin made him look soft and breakable, the curls on his head added to the small blush on his cheeks made him look almost childish, so innocent, ready to be broken and used and...

"Mr. Graham? Mr. Graham? Will." There was a hand on his shoulder shaking him gently and Will returned to the present, Hannibal was now closer to him with a worried and intrigued expression on his face. The heat on his cheeks only got worse now. 

His empathy had just allowed him to see himself through Lecter's eyes. 

And the man wanted to _use_ him.

Turning his eyes towards the floor Will took hold of the dancer's hand still on his shoulder and to take it off there, only the man took hold of his own hand and asked, voice full of worry.

"Are you ok?" Will's gentle smile returned, only this time filled with bitter acceptance. 

The man had barely met him and he was already treated as if he needed help. 

Almost out of spite he got control of his face, cleared it of as many emotions as he could and raised his eyes to meet Hannibal's again, there was little surprise inside those maroon eyes, but what truly filled them was curiosity. When Will spoke his voice had become slightly rough and deeper, he spoke slowly and left no room for misinterpretation on his tone for what he truly meant. 

"It would be my pleasure to be taught how to move by you." After a few seconds staring at his face Will gave a small nod, turned and left. Once inside his car he let his head fall on the wheel as a groan left him. 

Fuck.

#

Hannibal watched as that man, Will Graham walked towards the parking lot and into his car, to say he was curious about him was not enough, whatever happened to the man that made him act strangely before intrigued him and he wanted to know exactly what it was. Besides that, there was the pleasant surprise of Graham's obvious interest in him, even if such interest coming from people wasn't any news to him, no one has even been as brazen as Will had been, usually people tried to be discreet be it out of fear or respect he couldn't know, but the fact that this Will Graham hadn't even bothered to hide his immediate attraction amused him.

For which other reason would he ever decide to give the tour without a shirt on?

He would've been a liar if he said that the interest hadn't been mutual of course, strange as it was for Hannibal to feel such a thing for someone so quickly, but it was there and now that he had seen that small demonstration of maliciousness in what the man had said before leaving, well... He found himself wanting.

He smiled slightly to himself and went back into the building, he had much to think about.

Who would've thought that he would find such an interesting little thing so soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hannibal got curious, and we all know this is never that good for someone, in this case (and almost in any case) this someone is our dear Will.  
> Remember that any ideas, critics and comments are welcome! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is everyone else's baby, team sassy science is sassy and Hannibal gives Will a taste of what he's capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the dance that Hannibal dances in this chapter, it's hard AF to describe dancing (as I found out while writing this chapter) SO WATCH THIS BEFORE READING OK??: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3vsiiRK5GU  
> The music is the same as well.
> 
> Ok, that was it. Good reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding Hannibal.

"So..." 

Will gave a small jump at the sudden noise, he'd been so distracted by the pictures of the victims on the board in front of him that he forgot where exactly he was. When he looked at the source of the voice he saw Alana, the woman was dressed in a green loose blouse with a matching stamped skirt, her shoes were a dark blue bringing a nice contrast to her image. 

The woman had a teasing smile on her face as she watched him from the entrance of the office, that made him narrow his eyes slightly and fully turn to her.

"What?"

"Well you've met Hannibal..." 

The narrowing got worse.

"Yes I have." He watched as her eyebrows got up and her smile a bit wider before she spoke.

"And?" Will gave a sigh and finally spoke, voice tired and resigned. 

"What is this about Alana?" The woman's smile never left her as she got inside the office and supported her weight on the table next to the board. 

"Well he is a very respected dancer and an amazing teacher, I think you would do well with him that's all." There was amusement in her voice as she said this and he was dreading this conversation already. 

"I don't know Alana..." 

"Will, come on, we will ask you to dance there's no escaping that." She shrugged a bit at that and the empath just groaned in return, throwing his head back a bit.

"I can't even pay for that."

"Oh about that, Margot asked me to give you this." Alana searched a bit inside her purse and finally took out an envelope, quickly extending it to him with a small smile. He gave her a look before approaching and taking it. When he opened the thing there was a letter inside and a check. He read the letter first.

_'It's about time we help you get laid, our baby will finally grow up._

_P.S.: This is not a charity, I want my wedding to be perfect that's all so just take it._

_Margot.'_

"Baby?" He raised his head quickly after reading that, frown in place as he stared at the smiling woman in front of him.

"You're 29 Will."

"And that makes me a baby?" His tone was far more incredulous then he would've liked when he said this.

"It makes you our baby." After a few chuckles, from her of course, she rose up from the table and approached the door, before leaving she turned to him again and spoke. "Margot wants to pay for your classes and she already gave instructions that Hannibal should be your teacher, I just came here to warn you really." With a small nod and a last smile she walked away.

Will just stood there.

He would take dance classes.

With Hannibal.

With another groan Will closed his eyes and sat down on the table where Alana had been before, there was no escaping now, he had to take those classes and learn whatever it was that Margot wanted for him to learn. Because he knew she would give instructions to Lecter as well, she was a meticulous woman and surely had a schedule of her own, her letter had been proof enough of it. 

He got up from where he was and got out of the room going straight to the forensics room, there he found Beverly, Price and Zeller examining the evidence found on the body. 

"You!"

Beverly gave a small jump at that and turned to him at the same time Zeller spoke from where he was near the body. "What did she do?"

"Because of her now I have to attend to dance classes." Zeller gave a small laugh at that and said as he pointed at him.

"Well, you need it kid, good for you." Will gave a small sigh and replied with a calm voice.

"Kid?" It was Price who answered him.

"You're 29." He wouldn't get into this argument again to he just turned to Beverly and watched her for a moment as she nodded to what Price had said, when she saw him staring at her she spoke.

"Well I had nothing to do with it, I just told you about the place that's all." After a moment of silence she continued. "So... Have you met the teacher?" He didn't even bother to answer to that and just adjusted his glasses as he spoke again. 

"You're in it with Margot and Alana aren't you?" 

"No." He gave her a look and her shoulders sagged and she finally admitted. "Yes." 

He sighed again and just spoke.

"I don't even know why I came here, it's done already, I might as well make use of it." Beverly gave him a smile and said with a gentle tone. 

"You're going to like it, don't think about any nefarious plan to get you laid, just have fun." Price and Zeller's head shot up at this phrase and both men spoke at the same time.

"Will is getting laid?! Since when has this been happening?!"

"But he's our child, who is responsible for this?!" 

They all started laughing and even Will let out a few chuckles of his own, often he would get teased for his age, it wasn't normal for someone so young to be in such a position in the FBI and he knew that, he also knew that he was only in this position because of Jack, the man has been grooming him to find the Ripper since he met him and Will couldn't find it in himself to blame him. He was getting desperate after all. 

"I have to go, Jack left me some pictures to look at." Bev gave him a small nod as the guys waved and he got away from the room. 

He had to call that place and schedule his classes after all.

#

The secretary smiled gently at him when she saw him. 

"Mr. Graham, I'm afraid your teacher is a bit busy at the moment, would you like to wait for him?" He smiled back and went to sit on one of the chairs near the wall when a voice called him.

"Mr. Graham?" Will looked up and saw Hannibal walking in his direction with a smile on his face, today the man was wearing a white shirt (thank God), the sleeves of it were rolled up to his elbows and its first three buttons were opened, giving him a small glance at the man's chest. The shirt was hanging loose outside of his social black pants, that finally ended in black shoes that Will could only assume were the appropriate ones for a dancer.

He took a deep breath before turning his body to the man fully. 

"Hello." 

Seriously Graham? Hello?

Hannibal continued to smile and spoke. "I'm going to the main room right now, if you want you can come with me and your class will begin in a moment." Will rose his eyebrows before he spoke.

"Won't I get in the way though? The secretary said you were busy." 

"Nonsense, a friend's partner is out and she needs to rehearse a song that's all, it'll take no more then four minutes." He extended a hand towards the door leading to the other rooms when he finished speaking and what else could Will do if not walk to it?

Hannibal's presence behind him during the whole walk made him feel self conscious of himself, when they both got close to the door to the main room he suddenly felt a hand on the small of his back and Hannibal was there on his side smiling at him as he opened the door with his other hand. 

As he stepped inside, Will saw there was a woman in the middle of the room, her strapless black dress was at her shin's height, with an opening on top of her right leg. The dress was adorned with silver rocks all over its borders, molding her body in a very flattering way. Her blond hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her hands were on her waist as she looked at them with a serene expression. 

"Ah Bedelia, this is my new student, Will Graham." The woman got closer to him smiling and extending her hand. Will had to close his gaping mouth before he extended his own hand and got a hold of hers. Her voice when she spoke was deep and calm, sending small shivers over his back.

"Mr. Graham, a pleasure." After that Bedelia turned her head towards Hannibal with a nod and the man approached him again, putting his hands on his shoulders and guiding him to a small sofa at the corner of the room. 

"If you would wait here for a moment, your class will begin shortly." Will sat down and watched as the other man positioned himself at the center of the room, his whole posture changed, he was focused and in control as he stared at himself on the mirror. Bedelia positioned herself behind him and right before the music began Hannibal's eyes met his on the mirror's reflex. And then the music started.

Of course it would be the tango.

Bedelia's right hand traveled to Hannibal's chest, the man was quick to get a hold of it and in a moment she was walking around him and twirling only to have her back pressed on his chest, his right hand got a hold of her waist and his left one gently pressed itself on the base of her breast, his face was close to her neck and gently going up in a way that made his mouth close to her ear. 

When Will looked further up he was surprised to see those intense eyes still focused on him. 

He found that he couldn't look away.

Now they were both dancing around the room, the costumary war between their legs representing the game of seduction that was happening was mesmerizing, Hannibal moved with grace and purpose, guiding Bedelia as if they were telling a story. They both had almost pained expression on their faces as they danced, losing themselves to the emotions the movements brought them.

It has come to a point where Hannibal held Bedelia in his arms as she threw her head backwards and closed her eyes, Will's eyes went to the man's chest, still visible thanks to those opened buttons and traveled up to see that he was being watched in return, Lecter gave him a small smile with his half opened lips and raised the woman and their dance began anew. Will's eyes widened when, after a while, Hannibal suddenly threw Bedelia over his shoulders, making the woman twirl around him and fall gracefully on the floor. 

Will could only watch as they battled against each other in such a seductive manner, the way Hannibal would steal looks form him in some moments made him forget how to breathe for a second. They were reaching the end he noticed, their legs moved faster and with more purpose, Hannibal lifted the woman again, giving her the support she needed to ramain in the air for a few seconds and sooner then he hoped the music stopped and they were in a final position already, with Hannibal holding the woman as she inclined her body backwards and extended a hand in the same direction. 

There was silence for a while before they straightened themselves and Hannibal walked to a corner of the room to stop the music from playing again, Bedelia's voice could be heard as he did it, the woman was near the door dressing her coat and preparing to leave. 

"Thank you for this Hannibal, I'll try not to interfere with your schedule like this again in the future." Lecter walked back to the woman and stopped in front of her.

"There was no trouble, it's always refreshing to dance with you Bedelia." He pointed at the door and walked her out. Once she was gone he was left alone with Hannibal. 

Oh my god.

Hannibal slowly turned to him and walked in his direction as he ran his fingers through his hair trying to put it back into place and failing beautifully. Once in front of the empath, Lecter gave him a gentle smile and spoke.

"Shall we begin Mr. Graham?"

_Oh my god._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't watch the video before watch it now, this is the video with the dance and music that Hannibal and Bedelia dance in this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3vsiiRK5GU
> 
> I just noticed that I have to deal with Mason, so let's do this, Mason is dead ok? And Margot's family is not so terrible, in this universe she's fine and happy and has access to all the family money without having to get a child, SHE'S HAPPY OK?
> 
> So what did you guys think? Remember that any comment, idea and critics are always welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has his first class with Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever for me to update this and if you are one of those that were actually waiting for the next chapter I'm so so sorry about this. College just started and I have A LOT to do, Entropia is also being delayed for a while so I hope this won't be a problem. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! Good reading!
> 
> TRANSLATIONS: Puošnus = Gorgeous. (Yes I had Nigel in mind when this happened.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Mr. Graham?"

Will blinked a few times, he'd been staring at Hannibal in silence for quite some time after the man finished his dance without giving him an answer, so he stood up from the couch and spoke with an uncertain tone. 

"I've never danced before." Hannibal gave him another one of his sweet smiles and spoke.

"There is no need for worry, I'm sure you'll be an excellent student." The man extended one of his hands, Will looked at it and back at Lecter's face at least twice before taking hold of it. He then found himself being gently guided to the center of the room, unexpectedly the man twirled him quickly and when he stopped Will found that his back was pressed to Hannibal's chest, his left hand was being held by the dancer from behind as it lay on top of his own right shoulder. 

There was an intense look on Lecter's face as Will watched them both on the mirror in front of them, the empath noticed how tall Hannibal was when compared to him, the other man could easily rest his chin on top os his head if he wanted. That intense look was soon substituted by a joyful face and, as the dancer squeezed his hand slightly, he spoke. 

"And even if that's not the case, I'm a great teacher." He got away from Will as he continued. "Now, Margot was kind enough to leave instructions on which dance I should teach you." 

"Which is?"

"A choreography of my own making." He smiled as he said this. "I've been teaching it for both Margot and Alana for their wedding and they found only fitting that you should learn it as well." 

The man approached Will with calm steps as he spoke. 

"I will need you to take your coat off, this dance has very specific movements for both your feet and your hands, you need to be as light as possible." Will gave the man a slight nod and proceeded to take his coat off, he didn't miss the pleased expression on Lecter's face as he looked at his torso, even if it lasted only for a second. 

"Very well, let's begin. Firstly I need to introduce you to an appropriate stretching routine, we'll go on from there." 

Will tried not to react to the man's choice of words, at this point he couldn't be sure anymore that he wasn't being teased, so he just nodded and followed Hannibal to the metal bar on the other wall. 

And so his first day began, with Lecter showing him how to respect his body's limitations and how to overcome them without causing any damage. When they were done with that part, the dancer guided him to the center of the room again, only this time he stood by his side. 

"The steps can be quite complicated without knowing the hands movement yet, so pay attention, yes?" His voice was so gentle when he spoke this that Will almost got distracted again, he got a hold of himself, nodded and watched as Hannibal slowly showed him the steps before asking for him to repeat them. 

Will clumsy did it. 

"Don't look at your feet, you'll lose your focus. Look at the mirror." He did and saw himself and Hannibal dancing side by side, the man gave him a small smile before focusing his eyes on Will's feet. "These steps are the base of this dance, when you learn the hand movements they will change slightly, so you need to know this by heart." After showing Will the steps one more time, the man left his position making the empath stop. 

"Please, continue." Said the dancer as he started to walk around him, Will hesitatingly returned to his steps and soon heard the other man making a humming noise and getting closer to him. 

"You are too stiff, your hips need to move along with the rhythm." 

"I can't move my hips." Replied the empath, to which Hannibal raised an eyebrow and answered in an amused tone. 

"You'll have to forgive my bluntness Mr. Graham, but I've seen you walking." 

Will stopped moving and just stared at the man, certain that his face was red if the warmth he felt was any indicator, Lecter shrugged as he smiled at him, his whole face was amused, if not a little teasing even.

After a second he spoke again.

"You need to relax." The dancer positioned himself behind the agent, making him inhale abruptly as he felt warm hands on his hips, Lecter didn't get close enough that they touched each other besides that, but Will gave an almost involuntary step back, feeling the other's warmth as he did so. 

Hannibal didn't pull away. 

"Now do the steps again." Will let his hands fall useless on his sides as he heard that deep voice near his left ear, they both looked at each other on the mirror. Will had to fight to keep his posture as professional as Hannibal's seemed to be at the moment. 

They started to dance together, Lecter held the empath as he counted to four on each time they finished a new cicle of steps, lowly and muffled by Will's hair as the man did so. Slowly the agent started to relax under Hannibal's touch, the man would give his hips slight squeezes when he felt they were too stiff and soon Will would move them and accompany their movement, they stayed like that for... Will didn't even know, time stopped at that moment, he felt nothing beyong peace, he was being guided for the first time in a long time, the responsability wasn't his right now and he had to fight to contain a small moan as he pressed himself a little closer to the other man, making him exhale slightly. He felt as Hannibal's breathing stuttered and was about to turn around and face the man, consequences be damned, but was abruptly interrupted by a gentle knocking on the door. 

They both stopped but didn't pull away from each other, Hannibal gave a small sigh, the contact of the hot air with Will's neck made the man shudder visibly, earning him a gentle smile and one last squeeze on his hips before the dancer went away to answer the door. The secretary was on the other side of it.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting Mr. Lecter, but Ms. Bloom and Verger are waiting for you."

Startled, Will looked at his watch.

They extended their time in at least 40 minutes with their little antics. 

He heard Hannibal saying something to the woman and soon the door was being closed, the man walked back to him and spoke. 

"I'm so sorry about this Mr. Graham..." 

"Will." He blurted out, he winced lightly before continuing. "You can call me..." He couldn't finish for Hannibal interrupted him, with a pleased smirk and a low voice as he watched the empath. 

"Will."

How was Hannibal so close to him? When had that happened?

"Then I insist you call me Hannibal, puošnus." Will blinked a couple of times before speaking again almost breathlessly.

"What did you say?" Hannibal gave him a grin and whispered.

"Find out." With that the man winked. 

He.

_Winked._

Will stared at the man's eyes at this, no matter how flustered Hannibal made him, he wouldn't let this man, this gorgeous, gorgeous man, tease him like this. In an urge to find the courage to do something, the empath sought it in the memories he had from the killers that lurked inside his skull. 

A mere second passed and the seductive smile of a murderer he met a few years ago graced his face, dangerous enough that Hannibal's eyes widened slightly, but... There was something surprised and pleased inside those red pools that attracted Will, he inclined his body towards the taller man briefly, Lecter's eyes focused on his mouth for a brief second before Will spoke.

"It would be rude to keep the girls waiting Hannibal, I'll see you around." With one last look to the man's lips and eyes, Will walked around him and towards the door. 

In the way out he saw Alana and Margot walking towards the main room, as they crossed paths, the women stopped, it was Alana who spoke first.

"Will? Wasn't your class suppose to be over an hour ago?"

"Yes..." He was going to continue, give some sort of excuse as to why this happened, but Margot beat him to it. 

"Well I'm sure it takes time to learn how to... move correctly." Will gave a sigh and tried to ignore the warmth on his face as he spoke next. 

"Actually yes, Hannibal was..."

"Oh it's Hannibal already huh?" Said Margot again, making Alana laugh gently and Will groan. 

"I have to go, good luck on your class." Said the empath to the women as he turned and left, but not before he heard Alana's comment about how he was their baby growing up too fast. 

The walk to his car was almost a blur for him, if he concentrated enough he could still feel Hannibal's hands on his waist, gently squeezing it as he guided him. The man's eyes focused solely on him as he watched their embrace on the mirror, it had been a great challenge to Will not to just throw his head back and rest it on the dancer's shoulder as they moved. It was absurd that the man affected him this much.

He knew nothing of Hannibal Lecter after all.

But he knew himself well enough, he tried to maintain himself as far away from the killers inside his mind as possible, that Hannibal made him seak them on his own volition just out of spite showed him that he had to control himself better in the man's presence, the last thing he needed was to scare him away or hurt him in any way. Will knew his limits, perhaps in time he would be able to control himself better, but right now he couldn't. 

He would have to build a fort especifically to Hannibal.

He just hoped that the man wouldn't be able to overcome it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you may have already noticed that both Will and Hannibal act a little different in this fic, I like to think that they are still young and still cary that joviality you know? They will act in irresponsible ways at times, they wilbe silly and teasing, but I'll try not to break their characteristic so much.
> 
> So what did you guys think? Remember that critics, ideas and comments are always welcome.  
> Thank for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly is not the best guide, Hannibal shows up for a visit and Will cannot believe and even Jack is involved in whatever plan their friends have in mind regarding him and Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but this is back! Hope you guys enjoy it, good reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Whatever plan Will had had about avoiding Hannibal Lecter was failing even before it started.

He had just gone through every single evidence found on the last Ripper kill and nothing, Jack was becoming impatient and soon would begin pushing him for more. Will didn't even remember the last time he'd slept, the Ripper had yet to kill another person and put an end to this sounder so he had to hurry and try to find something, anything, to find him before he did it.

The only problem is that he couldn't focus.

He kept thinking about the dancer, the way they moved together, Hannibal's hands on his hips as he directed Will's clumsy movements. He could almost feel the soft breathing near his ear counting with each step he gave as he left the office trying to clear his head. He would be of no use if he couldn't focus on the images in front of him.

How could he even think of forts and barriers against the man, when it was his own mind who betrayed him like this and actually sought him out?

After a sigh Will stopped in front of a coffee machine and proceeded to take one, he could only hope this would help. On the way back, the empath was surprised to see a man in front of his office, only said man had his waist up inside the room so he couldn't see his face. One quick look towards the man's backside was enough for him to know who it was though.

He really should feel embarassed that he could recognize him like this.

What was Hannibal doing here?

"Excuse me?"

Lecter jumped a bit and soon straightened himself, he wore a perfectly tailored dark blue suit that didn't simply enhanced the man's fine figure, it _suggested_. 

And it did it _well_.

"Ah Will, I was looking for Alana." Will frowned when he heard that, only to bluntly speak.

"Alana's office is in the other direction."

"Forgive me, the woman who spoke with me must have given me the wrong direction."

That made the empath narrow his eyes slightly in suspicion, could it be...?

"Was this woman asian?"

"Yes."

Of course Beverly would be behind this.

After a sigh Will raised his right hand and ran his fingers through his hair as his left hand supported itself on his waist. He looked down for a small second to decide what he would do and raised his eyes only to see Hannibal with his head slightly tilted to the side as he watched him in an almost distracted way, the calm and appreciative expression on his face made Will feel heat on his cheeks as he quickly collected himself and spoke.

"Hum... There's no need for you to walk all the way back, you can wait here if you want, Alana was suppose to come here to discuss something with me anyway." 

It was an amazing experience to watch as Hannibal's smile took over his lips right before the man spoke.

"I wouldn't intrude?"

"No, it's no problem. I was almost done anyway." Lies.

As he guided the dancer to his office he couldn't help but notice the elegant way in which he walked, with an impecable posture that almost made him self contious for a second before noticing where Lecter was going. It wasn't before he got hold of one of the pictures of the victims that Will got to him. 

"I'm so sorry, I should've taken this away I..." As he said this he began organizing the pictures on the desk before turning to Hannibal and looking at the photo still on his hand, with one last look at it, the dancer extended his hand and took hold of it, trying to ignore the way their fingers brushed against each other. 

Suddenly Hannibal's voice could be heard.

"So this is what you do? Catch killers?"

"Not exactly, I profile them and hope it helps really." As he said this he approached the desk and supported his weight on it, keeping his eyes on Hannibal as he did so. "I thought Margot or Alana would've told you this already."

"They never said anything, though now I almost wish they had." That made him frown lightly before speaking.

"Why?" At that Hannibal's smile became a smirk and the man started to walk towards Will, who stood frozen in place, breathing became harder with each step the dancer gave in his direction, at last he was standing close to the empath, now he could only wait for Hannibal to actually do something. 

But no, the man just stood there looking at his face, tracing his features with his eyes. There was a moment of stillness in the room and Will had the sudden feeling of being cornered, he allowed his eyes to travel over Hannibal's face in return before finally resting on the man's eyes, he didn't know what he was seeing then.

It was as if... Hannibal had been analysing him, measuring him in the same way a predator measures a potential prey to determine that it is in fact, prey.

Or maybe something more...

His thoughts stopped inside his mind when Lecter suddenly closed the distance between them, going straight for his neck. Will closed his eyes, waiting for a kiss or a caress of any kind, but what he got in return was a... Sniff?

"Did you just smell me?" He blurted out, after that the sweet sound of Hannibal's low and rusky laughter invaded his ear, as well as the soft breath of the man. His voice when he spoke was low and amused. 

"Were you expecting something else?" Slowly Lecter got away from him and fixed his eyes on Will's, the agent was about to speak, but was interrupted by a voice coming from the door. 

"Will, I'm here for the... Oh." 

There stood Alana, eyes wide and mouth opened as she stared at them. He could imagine the painting they both made right now, Will supporting his weight on the desk with Hannibal's hand on his shoulder and head near his neck as he stood closer enough to him that their legs touched each other. 

No one spoke, but a smirk was slowly forming on Alana's face.

Oh no.

"Alana, it's good you've arrived, Hannibal was looking for you."

"Oh, was he?" She looked amused now, with one eyebrow going up as she made her way into the room, meanwhile he couldn't decide if he was satisfied that Hannibal still hadn't gotten away from him or not, so he gently took hold of the man's arm that wasn't on his shoulder and squeezed it, it was enough for him to understand and soon Lecter was at an acceptable distance from him. The dancer spoke after this. 

"Indeed I was, may I speak with you in private if I may?" The woman gave the man a look and, as she noticed he wasn't moving got the hint and spoke.

"Of course, I'll be waiting outside." And with that she left. Will spoke right after that.

"Well, that was something."

"Forgive me, I was too forward." Will gave a small awkward chuckle at the way the man was acting now, so different from before, almost shy. Still with a smile, the empath spoke as he looked at the dancer.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." That made Hannibal let out a small smile as he looked at Will with gentle eyes, when he spoke next his voice was calm, amused even.

"Is it?"

Will never had the change to answer, they had only a second before Jack burst inside the room, speaking angrily at him.

"Will, you need to give me something about the Ripper now and... Who is this?" Said he as he pointed at Hannibal, Will could've laughed at the grimace on the dancer's face if he respected him any less, instead he approached the man and put one amicable hand on his shoulder. 

"This is Hannibal Lecter, he's been helping me prepare to dance at Alana's wedding." 

Almost instantly Crawford's face cleared and a calm air took hold of it.

Huh.

"Jack Crawford." He said as he extended his hand, which Hannibal took with a nod. "I'm sorry for how I barged in here and for how I spoke with you, I... didn't interrupt anything did I?"

Oh for god's sake even you Jack?

With a small laugh Lecter spoke. "It's no trouble, I was leaving already. Will." With one small nod towards him, Hannibal left the room. 

"So THAT was the famous dance teacher."

Wait what?

"What?" Jack gave a small shrug, face amused before he spoke.

"People talk. But nevermind that, what've you got for me?" 

Oh well, back to work.

#

Will Graham hated elevators.

There were no better places to be cornered by people.

"So..."

He gave a heavy sigh before speaking.

"Yes Beverly?"

"Nothing, I just heard a certain dance teacher came by to see you." 

"He didn't come here to see me specifically Bev, he was looking for Alana. You were the one to give him the wrong direction." The woman shrugged before speaking.

"I thought I saw Alana going in that direction."

"Of course you did."

The door opened and they both got out, as they walked towards the lab to reexamine the last victim, Bev spoke.

"So nothing happened? Alana said it was pretty intense."

"I... No, nothing happened." She gave a heavy sigh at this and opened the door to the lab area, after some walking they both met with Zeller and Price, who were already poking the body. A few greeting later and Beverly spoke again.

"Well there is no hurry, when is your next class with him?"

"Huh... Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow you get him then." Zeller voice could be heard next.

"Who's getting who?"

"Will is getting his dance teacher." Zeller started to chuckle and shake his head as he gave Will a thumbs up, after rolling his eyes the empath heard Price's voice next, he didn't stop what he was doing, instead he kept on holding the victim's belly open so he could see the insides better as he spoke.

"I don't think such activities are fitting for someone your age." After letting go of the skin and taking off the gloves he spoke again. "This dance teacher of yours should meet us at least."

"I'm not a child Price." 

"Well you are our baby so... It's only fitting. Alana will be choosing the dress in a few days, you should ask him to come." Replied Beverly.

"Shouldn't Alana do this?"

"Alana wouldn't mind."

Will gave a heavy sigh and finally gave a nod, he thought he heard Zeller's voice saying something about him being screwed but he chose to ignore that and turned his attention towards the body at last

.

He had much to do. 

#

Hannibal was impressed.

Will Graham had fascinated him from the beggining, with his brazen ways, obvious desire and mistery surrounding him. This man, this adorable man, worked for the FBI as a profiler and he was currently working on the Ripper case.

On his case.

Suddenly the man got so much more interesting, he had noticed the strange way the man overses people, Graham strayed into a trance as he did it, it had almost happened at the office and Hannibal had to think fast and distract him, hence the reason he so impulsively smelled the man's neck. Even if a thrill had traveled through his body at feeling that sweet aroma invading his nose, it had been impulsive and usually Lecter didn't do anything impulsively. The response he'd had had ben expected of course, a warm welcoming towards his advances from now on. 

Hannibal found himself curious, for how long could he deceive the man? For how long would he trust Hannibal? Would his desire for Hannibal blind him to the truth? Would he have to kill him?

No.

He wouldn't kill him.

For the first time in a long time, Hannibal Lecter was interested. And not much in this world would keep him from what he desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, college may make the update of this a bit slow just as Entropia, but I'll manage don't worry.   
> Remember that comments, critics and ideas are always welcome.   
> Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal succumb to desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but here it is! I know there is little plot in this but there is little time for be to do it now so I'll be doing it on the next chapter, with Hannibal's POV! 
> 
> Good reading! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"You've been practicing." 

Hannibal's gentle tone echoed inside the room as he walked calmly around Will, analysing his steps as he danced in front of the mirror, a pleased expression graced his face as he did so. Will smiled before answering.

"Well yes, Margot wants it all to be perfect, who am I to put that to test?" Lecter chuckled a bit before approaching him and putting a hand on his shoulder gently.

"I believe we can put this to practice now." 

Will gave him a look before replying.

"Haven't we already?" 

"No, I've only showed you the basic steps and you've been dancing alone, to fully master this dance we have to dance it together." 

That made him stare at the dancer in front of him, he had a small smile on his face exposing small wrinkles around his eyes that the empath suspected would be far more present in the future, it made him giddy to think about Hannibal like that, as if he would be present to admire such small details on him. Oh well.

Who knows?

He surely wouldn't get anywhere by pushing the man away, he was long past ignoring and denying whatever Beverly, Alana or Margot said about them. He wanted those things to be true, to have such a man for himself was something he had never even considered. He hadn't known him for such a long time for a sentiment as strong as love to be born of course, but he knew that falling in love with someone like Hannibal would be worth it.

Encouraged by such thinking and by Hannibal's actions in the past, Will approached him slowly until their chests were almost touching, he could feel the dancer's breathing on his face as he looked at those strange maroon eyes that suddenly acquired a darker shade to them as they traveled through his face. The smile on Lecter's face was gone for a second, giving place for half parted lips. After a few seconds simply admiring the other Will spoke, lowly almost in a whisper.

"To forward?" 

"For the dance or for me?" Replied Lecter with a rough low voice and even so the amusement in it could be heard, making Will smile wide enough that his teeth showed, he felt Hannibal's left hand sneaking its way to his waist before answering.

"Is there a significant difference?"

The right hand had found its way to his waist as well now. 

Deep breaths Graham.

"Indeed, the dance requires more distance between us so the hand movements can be done." Hannibal moved his left hand slowly to the side as he said this, taking a hold of Will's hand before speaking again, voice somehow lower and far more gentle.

"For me... Still not close enough." The small almost shy smile that Will got from the other man was the last straw for him, still bathed with uncertainty and nervousness Will closed the distance between them. Hannibal's eyes closing was the last thing he saw before closing his own and allowing sensation to take over. It was all surprisingly gentle giving the time they've been dancing around each other. 

God he really shouldn't be thinking about puns right now. 

Anyway, Hannibal's lips were soft against his, slowly caressing his lips in a way that made his breathing become slightly harder, the hand that was holding Will's hand left its place and traveled up towards his face, now gently holding it. 

Will couldn't think, his hands found their way to Lecter's chest, he tried to focus on the heartbeat he felt there, strong and almost as fast as his own. Their breathing mingled and the kiss slowly increased its intensity, the only soundtrack present for this moment was gentle noises that escaped them both echoing in the room around them, he felt sorrounded by Hannibal, his smell invaded his nose, earthy and utterly masculine. The hand on his face as well as the one on his waist were now holding him tightly whilst maintaining that sweet characteristic to them, the soft noises that escaped Lecter's lips filled him with heat and a desire that threatened their gentle moment. 

Will arched his body in a languid way, pressing their bodies together and taking close care to roll his hips to Hannibal's, the man gave an almost imperceptible gasp at this and bit his lower lip. The groan he let out echoed around them loudly, taking them away from the trance they were into. With small soft kisses to each other's lips they parted and just breathed heavily as their foreheads touched each other. 

Opening his eyes after what felt to be an eternity was a challenge given how comfortable he was now, but Will did it and the sight of Hannibal looking at him with a gentle smile as if he didn't believe Will existed made it all completely worth it. 

"Was that close enough?" 

Hannibal let out a small laugh, his hands now on Will's hips pulled the empath tightly to himself before he answered.

"For now."

Oh.

A shiver ran down Will's body at that and he bit his own lower lip as he stared at Lecter's eyes, his hands were now grabing the man's shirt with strength, desire curling inside his belly. 

"Suddenly it's not enough anymore." Both men chuckled at this and Will felt foolishly happy for the first time in a long time. 

Recently he felt himself slipping further away with each time Jack claimed his mind to analise a crime scene, one right after the other, they all mingled inside Will's mind in a way that he was left burried somewhere deep enough that he couldn't find it. Blood traveled through his mind everyday and Will knew that he would someday drown in it. But for now? 

He would enjoy the warmth of someone who was interesting enough, who has grounded him so far and who had much opportunities of becoming so much more for him in the future. 

"I'm sure we can rectify that in the future, for now I believe I have a dance to teach you Mr. Graham." The joyful and teasing way the man said this made Will's smile turn into something gentle as he looked at the other man. Slowly raising his hand as to touch his face, Will spoke without thinking, voice almost distracted as he did so.

"Alana will be trying on dresses in a couple of days, I've been told to invite you." 

"I'm right to assume you'll be attending?"

"Yes."

"Well, it would be a pleasure then."

He would try to keep himself above all the blood and the screams inside his head, he would try his best to remain at his best.

He would hold on, for Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember comments, ideas and critics are always welcome! Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finds out about Will's empathy and is extremely happy with it, also the Ripper comes by to say hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! A new chapter! Good reading. ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hannibal.

Hannibal was fascinated.

The sweet taste of Will Graham's lips lingered on his own, his smell still clouded his mind and the warmth of his body still teased his own as they danced around the main room of the academy. 

There was a new syncrony to their movements now as they danced that hypnotized him, made him feel alive in a manner that only murder had achieved so far in his life, he was smiling in spite of himself as they swayed, still not performing the hand movements that later on would take over the dance, but already covering a big part of the length of the room as they spinned together, their bodies far closer than what the dance requires, but Hannibal could forgive that easily.

Will was smiling, his young and gentle features lightning as he probably noticed the almost flawless characteristic of their movements, they were faster than the song required, following more the rhythm of their hearts, breathing and desire than the actual song. It made everything dissonant and unbalanced, it should have bothered Hannibal.

Strangely it didn't.

He had to admit, he was fascinated by the man in front of him, such an intriguing creature to have captured his interest from the beginning only to surprise him even further with his mistery and current ocupation of capturing him.

Well he already had in a manner.

Hannibal still wondered though, what made Will Graham so special that he was the key to catching the Ripper, an FBI profiler had much to offer he was sure, but judging by the urgency of Jack's inquiry for information he felt like there was far more to this adorable man in front of him than eyes met. 

He had already witnessed that something was off about him, the reason behind the trances he got into when he stared at Hannibal's face only for a few seconds still interested him, he wanted to know Will further. 

And without killing him in the process if he could.

But this was a thought for another time, this was still a class as far as he was concerned.

"We should follow the rhythm of the song Will."

The younger man blinked at least twice before focusing completely on Hannibal.

"I hadn't even noticed."

As Hannibal stared at the man in front of him he became sure that the kiss they had shared hadn't been enough, he now wanted to devour the man, to open him up and rest inside that beautiful figure, to explore the depth of his mind and finally saciate his curiosity about how it worked.

This was a dangerous line of thought for now... He had to focus on something else.

"No need for worry." He said this as he smiled gently at the other man, after a sweet caress to the other's face he continued. "Let's do it again from the start."

The agent smiled back at him and gave him a nod, as soon as they reajusted their hands on each other and began to sway in time with the music, their bodies aproached one another again, as if they couldn't stay away.

It wasn't long before their rhythm was off again.

#

"Tell me about Will Graham."

They were currently at his house eating dinner together, unfortunately Margot wasn't able to attend, some emergency required her atention at the farm. Alana stared at him for a small second before a big smile took hold of her face.

"You're interested." Said the woman in a happy tone, it made Hannibal chuckle lightly.

"I dare say I am."

"Well, well... Who would've thought?" She chuckled slightly before speaking again, tone a bit more teasing this time. 

"So, when will you tell him?"

"I believe it's safer to admit that he was the one to tell me... Show me it's a more correct term." 

That made her expression turn into something surprised before a smirk covered her lips, her eyes widened lightly before inclining her body forward and speaking again.

"It was all Will's initiative? As in he actually made the first move?"

"Mostly yes, it was all rather endearing." 

Alana chuckled at this and shook her head. 

"I find it all difficult to believe taking in consideration Will's situation."

And there it was, a glimpse of information about the man. Hannibal tilted his head to the side considering her phrase, his silence had the expected effect and the woman returned her focus to him, raising her eyes that had been looking at the food on her plate. He frowned, urging her to speak, her sigh was soon accompanied by her voice as she spoke. 

"Will is... Complicated. You know that he works for the FBI right?"

"Yes, as a profiler."

"That's the thing, Will's thinking is different, he doesn't profile killers as we usually train to do he... Will's an empath."

It was safe to say that Hannibal's breathing stopped for a small second, he knew Alana would proceed to explain what an empath was, but he had read much about this and already had a fair sum of knowledge about the subject. 

But still, more information could never hurt. 

"His pure empathy allows him to assume any point of view."

"And Jack focused it on killers." That drew another sigh out of the woman before she nodded.

"Yes, I've spoken with Will enough to know this is not good for him, he doesn't just assume a point of view, he also has a very vivid imagination." She gave a small pause to drink more of her beer, making Hannibal slightly anxious before continuing.

"Whenever he gets into a crime scene he doesn't just recreate the crime, in his mind he literally becomes the killer."

"So in Will's mind, he's killed every victim he's ever seen?" He already knew the answer to that by now, but he needed to hear it.

"Yes."

Oh.

What a gift fate has left on Hannibal's feet, not only a man interesting enough to have captured his interest from day one, but also a man who could understand him, think like him and literally become him. He couldn't know for sure how many people Will had already killed inside the walls of his own mind, it could rival his own number of kills for all he knew, but that wasn't the important thing. Will had experience in killing, he had the thinking of a predator, masked behind adorable blue eyes and soft traces. 

Oh he could be terrifying if he wanted. 

_They_ could be terrifying together if they both wanted. 

"I'm fairly sure that you shouldn't be telling me this Alana." 

"Will is my friend not my patient, he tells me those things because he trusts me and I'm only telling you this so you know where you're going into. Will is not like everyone else Hannibal, I'm not saying you should treat him differently from now on, but... Be careful."

"Do you fear for his safety or mine?" Said the man as he supported his hand on his chin, the woman gave out a small huff of air before speaking. 

"Both, you are also my friend and I do care for you." With that Alana directed the knife she had been holding towards him jokingly as she continued. "But if you hurt him you'll have to deal with me and half the FBI squad, so you've been warned."

Hannibal laughed at this and nodded. 

"I wouldn't dream of causing any damage to him Alana."

"I know you would never do anything like that Hannibal, but what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't give you a warning?" They both laughed and continued to eat. 

Hannibal couldn't wait for the woman to leave, he had much to think about Will Graham and the oportunities and dangers the man now imposed on him. 

Well... Hannibal doubted that he would feel bored in the next weeks to come.

Besides, Hannibal was now inspired and it has been a long time since the last time he invited someone other than Alana and Margot for dinner, even less someone so interesting as Will Graham. He deserved Hannibal's best. 

He would give it to him.

#

Will woke up suddenly with the phone's noise, when he looked at the clock and saw the hour he groaned. 

He already knew who would call him at 4AM and he was already dreading the reason behind it. 

"Hello."

"Will, we have another body, I think it's him."

A cold shiver ran down the empath's back at this, if the Ripper had attacked again this meant their window to him was closed, this would be the third victim of the sounder, Jack would be disappointed and increase the preassure of Will's work. He didn't want to deal with that right now, but he had little choice in the matter.

"Send me the adress, I'll be there soon."

"Ok, see you in a few." And with that Crawford ended the call. 

Giving a small sigh Will laid on the bed again, for the first time in a long time his dreams hadn't been filled with blood and death, the screams of pain had been substituted by screams of pleasure, the sharp feeling of a knife entering his skin was substituted by the slow torture of Hannibal entering him, their breaths mingling together as they moved almost frantically against each other, searching and reaching for that high peak of pleasure only to be interrupted by Jack's phone call. 

Only thinking about it made him shiver and feel a hot curl of pleasure on his navel, he couldn't distract himself now, he had to get up and see another crime scene, abandon this rare beautiful moment of waking up without having had nightmares in exchange for pain and death. 

Well, better now than later, if it was the Ripper Will couldn't keep him waiting. 

It had been a rather long time after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Hannibal's POV for the first time, this was actually hard to write taking that he's a different person in this fic, but I quite liked it... I think. So what did you guys think? Remember that comments, critics and ideas are always welcome!  
> Thankn you so much for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ripper crime scene, a love letter, Hannibal being curious about Will's point of view regarding him and hating the word 'dull'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man it's been a while, after I updated Entropia I had to focus on this fic but then college happened and all that. But no matter, here is the new chapter! I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding Hannibal .
> 
> Good reading!

It was... Messy.

There was blood everywhere around the body, like a small pool. The way it was surrounding the woman lying on the floor couldn't have been achieved without the Ripper having had contact with it, it was as if the floor had become his red canvas and the woman his art, for she was positioned as Venus. 

The Ripper had given them the Birth of Venus. 

Will gave out a sigh. 

Always a dramatic... Though he had to admit, comparing it to his last kills it was rather... Dull.

"So, is it him?"

"Yes." 

Silence. 

This was it, their third victim, the end of the sounder. The window had closed and they all knew what this meant. They had lost the chance to catch him again, even so Will explained whatever he could about what he felt or noticed on the crime scene. Of course he let out a few details, such as how he had felt a dangerous pleasure as he imagined himself positioning the woman on the floor, turning something mundane into something worthy of being admired, a being that aroused both physical and intellectual love in him... The want he had felt as he did it had been almost disarming, he'd wanted to become one with this woman... 

No, not with her, with what she represented, she had been only a tool to something bigger.

He'd been wrong, there was nothing dull about this murder, its simplicity merely hiding far more than he had anticipated. 

For the first time he could feel the Ripper leaving a little piece of himself behind.

Could it be...

"He's in love..." 

Jack, who had been walking away from him with a defeated air around him, stopped and turned to him, surprise clear in his eyes. 

"What did you say?"

"This is no mere murder Jack, this was special. Something or someone trigged this."

"Are you telling me that the Ripper is in love with someone?" Asked the other agent and Will had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. The fact that the Ripper still possessed emotions shouldn't surprise Jack at this point, not with the man defying every category of sociopathy and psicopathy they knew. 

"Could be love or desire, I can only tell that he's intrigued by something and this... This is his love letter." 

Crawford and half the team that had been walking around the corpse stared at him, all of them noticing the way his voice became gentle at the end of the phrase. He gave a small cough and tried to cover it, but the frown never left Jack's face even as he spoke next.

"To whom is he doing this? Another killer? And how does he think this person will even see it?"

Jack had to stop thinking that Will had all the answers.

"I don't know to whom he's sending this, there is a high probability that it's for another killer yes, also Freddie Lounds will soon expose this, so the love letter will find its destination anyway." Jack cursed after he spoke this and began barking orders to the other agents and that was when he ignored them and focused on the body. 

The desire he'd felt before was still there, tortuously curling in his belly and suddenly his mind wandered back to Hannibal, currently his only normal source of lust. How would he look lying on that red floor... With blood traveling across his cheekbones... Eyes unseeing...

"Will?" 

He shook his head as if waking up from a dream. 

Oh God, he'd just... 

Will tried to control his breathing now, he cursed the moment he accepted working with the FBI before trying to learn how to control himself around others instead of being this open, too young indeed it seemed.

"I'm fine Bev, don't worry I just... Got distracted that's all." 

She looked at him with a worried expression on her face for a small second before nodding. 

"Come on, we're leaving the scene. There's nothing more to be taken out of this."

"Anything useful?" Beverly sighed at this, frustration clear on her voice as she spoke next.

"No."

#

"... listening to me? Will?"

The empath blinked and looked up towards Hannibal's slightly amused face, they were both currently at the dance academy, holding each other in the middle of the main room as they stopped their dance. 

"I..."

"You seem strange, these steps are known to you and yet you falter."

"There was a crime scene and... Well it got to me."

At that Hannibal's eyes lit up in curiosity, Will couldn't say he was surprised, most people reacted this way whenever they learned about his job. Even if it did hurt a bit to see that look coming from Hannibal, he couldn't blame him.

"Come, let's take a break."

"Hannibal..." The man raised his hand at that and gently caressed his face, making the empath sigh and close his eyes for a second before opening them again. Lecter smiled when their eyes met and closed the distance between them, giving him a gentle kiss that, for a moment, made him forget about the Ripper.

When they parted the dancer spoke, voice soft and tender.

"You shouldn't have to see such things..."

"I have to, I'm saving lives with this." Lecter chuckled at that.

"So dutiful." 

Will gave him a small smirk and, while still holding the other man's hand, walked towards the sofa at one of the corners of the room, when they sat down, Hannibal spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?" A sudden image of Hannibal lying on the floor covered in blood came into Will's mind and he shook his head.

"I don't... This thing between us is still new and I don't want to drive you away with it." 

Hannibal only stared at him with a serious face before speaking.

"I don't believe there's much that could drive me away from you. I confess I find myself... Enthralled by you."

"Do you now?" A sly smirk took hold of Will's lips at that, making Hannibal roll his eyes slightly before closing the distance between them one more time, but it wasn't a kiss that awaited the empath, for the other man bit his lower lip gently and sucked slightly before letting go. 

"Among other things..." His voice was rough when he said this and Will groaned.

"You can't just... Ugh." Will shook his head and stared at Hannibal, considering. When the other man noticed it he gave the empath an encouraging smile and soon Will was talking.

#

Hannibal couldn't lie to himself, he was anxious to hear Will's opinion on him, with him being an empath he could only expect to be surprised, that didn't happen often after all.

"It was... The Birth of Venus, a woman lying on the floor with blood around her."

That lost look came upon the empath's face again. Oh how Hannibal wished he could see what Will was seeing now inside that incredible mind of his, to see himself and his art like that... A shudder went through him and when he spoke next, he found he had to try a bit harder to keep his voice in control.

"That... Well, it's no wonder you're disturbed by it." The lost look left Will and, as if he remembered where he was, shook his head and spoke.

"No, that wasn't the problem really. Compared to his other two victims this was pretty dull actually."

Dull.

Hannibal looked at the man's face as he smiled back at him in a what he suspected to be a reassuring way and that word kept repeating itself inside his mind.

He had found his kill, his _gift_ , dull. 

It was difficult for him to remind himself of every reason he had not to kill Will Graham in that moment, such ungrateful words coming from someone with so much potential seemed so disappointing that...

"Hannibal?"

"Hm? I'm sorry Will, my mind wandered. What else could you have seen that such a horrible thing seems dull to you?" His humour got a bit better at the sight of the slight reddish colour that took hold of Graham's cheeks.

"Far too much, but this wasn't what I meant, it was just... Simple. The Ripper is a performer with an inclination for the dramatic, every kill he creates has a singular subtlety... Grace..." 

His voice wandered and Hannibal's breath left him, he watched as Will's face relaxed, his eyes unfocused as he dived into the depths of his mind.

Grace and subtlety.

It wasn't enough, he wanted to hear more. 

Almost losing control of himself, Hannibal leaned forward towards Will and touched his left hand. 

"What made this kill so different Will?" It felt imprudent to ask, but he couldn't help himself. The other man looked at him for a moment before answering, his voice surprisingly had acquired a sour tone as he replied.

"It was a love letter, someone has finally attracted the attention of the Chesapeake Ripper."

A moment of silence and Hannibal spoke, voice amused.

"That seems to trouble you... Should I be jealous Will?" 

He'd never had the chance to experience the strange feeling of being jealous of himself and in that moment he couldn't help but feel it, only a little. Will laughed a bit before answering.

"Jealous of a serial killer? No, never." A beat passed and soon Will continued. "You know you don't have to feel that right? Never."

Amusement and genuine affection travelled through Hannibal at that and he smiled, his eyes fixed themselves on Will's and his free hand found itself on the empath's neck, gently caressing the hair on his nape. 

"I'm beginning to understand that." Will returned the smile and approached his face in a way that both their foreheads touched each other.

"Hm... In theory I shouldn't have said anything I just did so..."

"Don't worry I can keep things for myself, I am happy to listen to whatever you need to say to ease your mind dear Will."

"Thank you Hannibal." Replied the empath as he closed the distance between them, he knew Will hadn't told him everything, much of what the man felt at the crime scene was still a mistery to Hannibal and yet as their lips moved hungrily against one another, their hands finding each other's bodies with fervour as he slowly lowered the agent on the sofa, pressing himself down onto him, he knew it was worth it. 

Every breathy moan Will let out as Hannibal bit and sucked at his neck told him that his love letter had been greatly received, one way or another. But now he wouldn't think of this, he had a trembling man under him, he had _Will_ under him.

He would just focus on the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, things are building up, Will has already been to a crime scene, already know our dear killer is in love or at least obsessed with something or someone, only he has no idea that someone is him. Oh well. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, thank you so much for reading this, whatever idea you guys may have or critics let me know in the comments. ♥


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their talk about the Ripper leads to some sexy moments and Will should always check his neck before going to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next chapter! I'm always nervous when more intimate moments happen and this is no different, please if you guys think I should change anything about it or have some tips tell me in the comments. 
> 
> TRANSLATION:  
> Arogantiškas vyras = Arrogant man.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this. Good reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. *sigh*

Will had no idea how this happened, in one moment they were speaking about murder and crime scenes and in the next Hannibal was on top of him, pressing himself between his legs and attacking his neck with languid kisses and bites.

"I'm pretty sure... I'm paying you to learn how to dance Hannibal..." Spoke the empath between gasps and hoarse breaths, his hands held onto the dancer's shirt as he closed his eyes, a small chuckle came from the other man before he answered. 

"Margot pays me and if I remember correctly the idea was to teach you how to move..." At this Lecter got a hold of the empath's hips and slowly pressed their groins together, after a low growl from both of them he continued.

"And your hips are still _so_ stiff..."

The way he spoke this, with that rough voice of his wrapped in a moan cleared Will's mind of every thought, be it about the Ripper or about how they were both being irresponsible at the moment. He had no other objective but to take as much clothes as possible out of this man, to feel the heat of his skin against his own, to see the muscles of his belly twitch each time a small wave of pleasure traveled through him, knowing he was the one responsible for it. He wanted the moans and the heavy breathing. 

He wanted Hannibal Lecter right now. 

And yet the intensity of the moment stopped him from evolving things. He could feel Hannibal everywhere, his smell surrounded him, no perfume whatsoever, only his natural masculine scent intensified by his light sweat, his hands held Will's hips firmly making it so that the man's head was supporting itself at the junction of his shoulder and neck. His breathy moans as he rolled his hips against Will's invaded his ear and sent shivers down his spine. Their already hard members brushing together and bringing sharp waves of pleasure to both of them, leaving them both trembling against one another...

It was too much. 

Will knew they both didn't have much time, Alana and Margot's class had always been right after his own. The thought of them entering the room and seeing them both tangled together... With Hannibal thrusting inside him... The mere thought made him groan and push his hips up, his hands flew to Lecter's back and hair, which he grabbed and pulled gently. 

"Hannibal... We don't have time to..." Will interrupted himself with his own moan as Lecter's hand busied itself with opening his pants and proceeding to find and hold on tightly to his member, already twitching and pulsing inside that new source of heat. 

"You found it dull... How could you have found something like that dull?" Hannibal spoke this with a snarl as he started moving his hand around Will, slowly at first, teasing in a way that left the empath breathless. 

"My brave, arogantiškas vyras..." Continued the man, Will couldn't understand what he'd said and he really didn't care right now, Hannibal's hand started to move faster now that it was slick with his precum, taking another groan out of Graham's lips. 

"H-Hannibal, if you don't want.... _Ah_ " He had to take a few breaths to recover from an exquisite wave of pleasure that had traveled through him after the other man twisted his wrist perfectly and continued.

"If you don't want Alana and Margot to catch us like this... You'll at least do it faster..." It was a struggle to end the sentence and Hannibal let out an amused laugh at what he said.

"So demanding..." 

Will moaned as that hand started to accelerate its rhythm, getting faster, its hold tighter and slick with his precum. He throwed his head back as Hannibal's lips found his neck relentlessly sucking at it and biting, the almost involuntary movement of his hips accompanied with how his hands held Lecter's shoulder and hair with strength made the other man groan lowly before biting with surprising strength at his neck, Will jumped a bit at this and pulled at the other's hair tightly in retaliation, it made Hannibal laugh gently at him. 

He was close, he was so _so_ close... 

His moans began to get louder, his shivering became uncontrollable and soon Hannibal's lips were covering his own, kissing him with fervour to which Will tried his best to retribute, the intensity of his climax surprised him when it happened, his mouth opened under Hannibal's and his groan echoed inside the room. The waves of pleasure traveled through him with a vengeance and Hannibal...

Hannibal's hand wasn't stopping. 

"H-Hannibal... It's too much." Said the empath moaning, his hypersensitive sex now ached as Lecter's hand moved, he felt the sharp pleasure and trembled. The other man only groaned and still wouldn't stop. 

"Hannibal please..." Only then did he let go of Will's member, with a low groan as he shudered and panted. Only as he nuzzled his neck Will noticed Lecter's other hand had been down inside his own pants this whole time, moving in the same rhythm as he stroked Will. The empath let out a groan as he noticed he'd just witnessed Hannibal's climax and tried to control his breathing as he held onto the man for dear life. 

He failed of course.

Will's hands were now stroking Hannibal's hair gently as a lazy smile found its way onto his lips, oh he'd been expecting that of course, only not so soon. It wasn't normal for him to act this way, to connect with someone so quickly, because of the influence of his empathy he tried to avoid it but now as he held Hannibal, as the man spoke sweet nonsenses to him in that strange language of his Will couldn't find it in himself to regret any of that. 

He was about to say something, anything, when a knocking on the door of the main room was heard soon followed by Margot's voice.

"Are you two done?!"

Both men went still at that, Will felt his eyes go wide as Hannibal's shoulder started to move, a clear sign the man had started to laugh. 

"Oh my god..."

"Give us a moment please?" Said Hannibal with a surprisingly controlled voice, he raised his head a little to give Will a fast soft kiss and soon got off of him to walk towards his bag and take out a different set of clothing. 

Well, no one could blame Will for watching the man as he changed, not after what just had happened. 

Only when he was done did Will look at himself to make sure everything was in order, or as much in order as possible at least. 

When they both were done they met near the door, Hannibal's hands went straight to Will's face as the man looked at him with something akin to wonder on his face before kissing him gently and speaking. 

"Would it be against you to have dinner with me tomorrow at my house? After we help Alana with her dress of course."

"No, yes, I mean... I would love to have dinner with you." Said Will with a nervous laugh to which Hannibal smiled a got away from him to open the door. 

Alana and Margot stood there watching them with smirks on their faces, Margot got inside the room first. 

"Took you both long enough..." Said the woman as she walked towards the sofa. Will raised an eyebrow and spoke with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah... I wouldn't touch that couch if I were you." Margot stopped her walking and turned with an incredulous expression on her face. Alana burst out a small laugh as she entered the room nodding to Hannibal and approaching the Verger.

"You asked for it dear." Said Alana as she kissed the other woman's cheek. After a moment she turned to both men and spoke again.

"Everything set for tomorrow?"

"Indeed, we'll meet you at the store at the right time." Replied Hannibal before giving Will a look that clearly said he needed to leave now.

Will smiled at the women and approached Hannibal for one last kiss before leaving the room, a smile was fixed on his face as he walked to the parking lot to get his car. 

This had been a good day, Ripper and all.

**-**

**ON THE NEXT DAY**

**-**

"Get it Graham!"

Will stopped on his tracks as he watched Beverly at the forensic room, Price and Zeller raised their heads at the woman's comment and focused their eyes on Will. 

"What?" Said him as he approached the trio inside the room, they had the latest Ripper victim lying on a table at the center of the room, Beverly had been sitting in front of a computer analysing some samples while Price and Zeller examined the body. 

"Oh man this is so wrong..." Said Zeller as he looked at Will, Price's voice could be heard right after that.

"You're far too young for this..." He gave out a sigh after saying this and went back to watching the body, Beverly spoke next, leaving her seat and approaching the empath. 

"Oh quiet you two." As she stood in front of him with a bright smile she continued. "You know you'll have to give me the details right?"

"Details... Of what?" Faintly he could hear Zeller's groan at this and Price's muttering about age or something before Beverly answered him.

"A tip buddy, before coming to work you should always check your neck after someone went full Dracula on you." Will's eyes went wide at that and he walked around the woman to check his reflection on a small mirror they kept near the computer. 

He groaned in frustration when he saw the purple marcs covering his skin. 

"Please don't make that noise, my ears don't need to know how you sounded while those were given to you." Said Zeller covering his face with his left hand, Beverly laughed and pointed a finger at him.

"All details later do you hear me?"

Will could feel the heat on his cheeks as he looked at them and nodded at Beverly. 

Well... Work sure would be interesting today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that happened, I have to admit this was fun to write. I really hope you guys liked it, remember any critics, ideas or comments are always welcome!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♥


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They help Alana with the dress, Hannibal looks really good in leather and Will starts to suspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been an eternity, I'm so sorry for the delay but college is killing me as well as the other fics but worry no more, I have a little bit of time now and I'll try to update this a little bit faster, though I can't promise anything. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, good reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"So, tell me. What is he like?"

Will let out a sigh.

Seriously... Elevators.

"Beverly I'm not describing any sexual experience I might have had with Hannibal to you."

"Might have had? Will, if your neck wasn't enough, you have that whole... Sex glow going on around you."

The elevator stopped and both of them got out, as they walked down the corridors towards the exit Will spoke. 

"I don't have a sex glow."

"You do, it's obvious you got laid. But that's not the point, details Graham." Will let out a sigh and stopped walking, the woman did as well and just stood there with her hands resting upon her hips looking at him with raised eyebrows and an expectant expression. 

"He was... Intense, passionate and consuming, for a moment I felt like I'd known him my entire life, I couldn't tell where one finished and the other began..."

His voice trailed off as he stared down onto the floor, a small smile on his lips. It was Bev's sigh that took him out of his wandering and made him raise his head to look at her, she had a gentle expression on her face as she watched him, her left hand now supported her right arm, making it so that her right hand held her own cheek. She was just staring at him and Will narrowed his eyes and spoke. 

"What?"

"Nothing I'm just happy for you, I don't know... You are so young and yet... I've never seen you like this. It's good." She shrugged a bit as she spoke this and smiled, to which Will chuckled and answered. 

"I have no idea what he saw in me though."

"Are you kidding me? Will you're a babe, I'd go for it if you weren't so young and gay." Said the woman jokingly. 

"I'm not gay." Replied Will with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm bi."

"And you didn't tell me this before? Oh come on Will..." She threw an arm around his shoulder and began to lead him towards the exit that led to the parking lot, she gave out a heavy dramatic sigh before continuing. 

"We could've had it all kid..." Will laughed and shook his head, they both walked towards Beverly's car since she would give him a ride to the place where Alana would choose her dress, when Will heard it. 

"Will."

It was Hannibal, or more specifically, Hannibal wearing leather pants, leather boots and a leather jacket on top of a soft black shirt. His hair was loose and slightly messy because of the helmet of the motorcycle he was currently resting his weight on, smirking at Will as he did so. 

"Damn." That was Beverly's voice as she stared alongside the empath. 

Yeah, that. 

He approached the man still with a dazed expression on his face, Hannibal backed away from the motorcycle and approached him, still with the helmet hooked on his elbow, Lecter took off one of his leather gloves and rested his warm hand on Will's cheek before closing the distance between them and kissing him gently.

_Damn._

When they parted Will asked breathlessly.

"What are you doing here?"

"A small surprise, I thought to give you a ride to help Alana with the dress and then to my house for dinner." 

"Hm..." Will could feel the stupid smile on his face as he looked at Hannibal's features. "Let me just tell Bev and I'll be right back." He backed away from the dancer and walked towards Beverly. 

"Hey, I'll be going with Hannibal, is that ok with you?" She snorted at him before answering.

"I would be mad at you if you _didn't_ go with him. I'll meet you there." After a quick hug they both separated and Will returned to Hannibal, the man gave him a small smile and handed a helmet over, as soon as the agent got a hold of it, Hannibal sat on the motorcycle and threw his head back a little so his hair wouldn't be in front of his face when he put on his helmet. 

Will still couldn't believe this was anything else but a dream and... Oh.

Of course Hannibal had to pat onto the seat behind him. He rolled his eyes, put on the helmet and sat behind Lecter, two could play this little game, don't think that he didn't know what the other man was doing after all, so he promptly almost glued his body to Hannibal's taking great care to increase the pressure of his hips. His arms were around Hannibal's torso holding him tightly though he lowered one of his hands _just so_ and a smirk spread over his face as he heard the groan the dancer let out before starting the engine of the motorcycle and driving. 

It wasn't long until they arrived at the store, but it felt like an eternity for him. 

#

"What about this one?"

Will gave out a sigh and threw his head back onto Hannibal's shoulder, they had arrived at the store and found Alana there waiting for them, Beverly arrived a few moments later. 

He closed his eyes as he felt Hannibal's fingers playing gently with the curls of his hair, they were both sitting at a couch, with Lecter's left arm around Will's shoulder, Alana was standing on a slightly more elevated part of the floor staring at herself on several mirrors.

They were at the fifth dress already.

Beverly was sitting besides Will, staring at the other woman with the same expression she had while watching a crime scene and after a few moments spoke. 

"I prefer the one with the sleeves."

"I agree with Miss Katz, that dress does your figure credit whilst this one does not." Replied Hannibal. 

Alana watched herself for a moment until she nodded and turned to them again. 

"I'm getting married." She was almost breathless as she spoke this, they all smiled at this and got up from the couch, one by one they approached her to either calm her down or give her a hug and congratulations. 

She ended up taking the sleeved dress, it hugged her form perfectly from her shoulders down to the middle of her thighs, where it gently began to spread down. 

As Margot had already bought her own dress from this same store, Will made sure that she hadn't bought the same dress before letting Alana pay for it. 

On their way out Alana asked to speak with him in private and Will watched as Beverly and Hannibal walked towards the exit. 

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's just... Will I'm so happy for you, I've noticed how you and Hannibal were acting around each other, I've never seen neither him nor you so relaxed and..." 

She began to ramble at him and he noticed the situation, with a small smile on his lips he put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. 

"Alana, breathe." She gave a small chuckle, looked down and spoke.

"My father is dead and... I was wondering if you'd like to walk me down the aisle?"

Now that made his eyes widen. 

"Alana..."

"You don't have to! It's just..." When he noticed her expression Will shook his head and smiled brightly at her. 

"I would love to." She gave a sigh of relief before giving him a quick hug.

"Thank you Will. Well, Hannibal and Bev must be waiting for us, let's go."

And so they went, as soon as Will arrived at Hannibal's side he listened to Beverly as she finished something she'd been saying to Hannibal.

"And if you ever hurt him, know that I know how to make someone disappear completely."

"Understood." Answered Hannibal with an amused tone and a raised eyebrow.

"Are you threatening him?" Asked Will.

"Just doing my job kiddo." She shrugged with a smirk, after Alana showed up they all said their goodbyes and went on their separate ways, Alana to her car, Beverly to her own and Will accompanied Hannibal towards his motorcycle. 

"What a charming woman."

"Beverly is a good friend." Answered him with a smile. "Shall we?"

Hannibal smiled at him before handing him the helmet and putting on his own, as soon as Will got behind him on the motorcycle, Hannibal began the engine and drove towards his house, Will felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of the night that awaited them. 

Holding onto Lecter's back more tightly, Will allowed himself to trust, closed his eyes and just... Enjoyed the ride.

#

Hannibal's house had been a surprise he had to admit, as soon as they arrived Will already raised his eyebrows at the Bentley, but the house?

He let out a small snort, of course Hannibal's house would be like this. 

"Welcome my dear." Said the man jokingly as he opened the door for him with a small bow, Will shook his head with a smile and a roll of his eyes as he entered the place and oh, the inside was as ostentatious as the outside, everything seemed practical though, a perfect balance between the appreciation of fine things and traditional things, the old and the new mingling together with harmony.

Lecter was giving him a small tour when they arrived at the kitchen.

A shiver went down his spine and suddenly he knew that... Something wasn't quite right here, there was an invisible force around them, watching and waiting, he couldn't explain it. 

Everything looked normal, but he could feel that this was exactly the purpose of things, whatever happened in this place, whatever hid behind that normality gave him shivers, he felt as if he'd walked into a crime scene because of the way the place screamed its history to him and yet it was all muffled, muffled in a way that only someone who tried really hard to hide something could manage, but it was rare for them to _actually_ manage it with him and his empathy. 

For the first time he felt vulnerable, the characteristics that came so easily to him weren't there, he felt blind in this place and yet he knew there was something, he began to turn his head and search, looking around and analysing everything he could until his eyes landed on Hannibal. 

One look at the man made him realize he'd been too obvious, there was something in his eyes, an appreciative curiosity as he watched him from the counter at the center of the kitchen. 

As soon as Will saw that though, it was gone and Hannibal approached him with that usual gentle expression he had whenever Will said or did something that amused him. Will stood still as Lecter approached, the man ended up putting both hands on his waist, the dancer closed the distance between them and bit gently on his neck, even in fear and confusion a small groan left Will's throat as he felt the pressure, he closed his eyes as soon as those lips made contact with his skin, moving slowly and gently, with the right amount of strength to make him shiver and raise his hands towards Hannibal's arms, his hands got a hold of the leather jacket and pulled the man closer to him.

Those sinful lips moved and left his neck, approaching his jaw and ending on his ear, with one last lick and bite on his earlobe, Lecter's breath teased him as the man spoke there, his voice low and rough.

"Shall we?"

Yes, whatever it was that happened here, he didn't care just...

" _Please_..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Will doesn't know yet, but he suspects something is wrong, from there on he'll pay more attention to Hannibal and our dear cannibal will be amused AF! 
> 
> This is the dress Alana bought: http://www.weddingwizh.com/wonderful-sleeve-wedding-dress-2015/stylish-sleeve-wedding-dress-picture-current-collection
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Any ideas or critics are always welcome, if you have something to say let me know! ♥


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal continue from where they left on and revelations happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER AN ETERNITY! I RETURN! 
> 
> COLLEGE IS ALMOST OVER AND I FINALLY HAVE TIME TO BREATHE! So yeah, I'll begin to update my fics today, starting with this one. I really hope you guys like it, it's completely from Hannibal's POV this one. Rather interesting to write given the differences of career and age, his inexperienced side towards feelings become known in here.
> 
> It's a smaller chapter I know, but I'll try to compensate in the next one.
> 
> But anyways, enjoy the reading! ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding Hannibal.

This was interesting to say the least. 

Hannibal watched Will's expressions as he analysed his kitchen, there was a glimpse of surprise in his eyes before confusion, after that frustration soon followed by fear and a small amount of panic before his eyes met Hannibal's and he tried to control his features poorly. 

He wasn't worried, he knew the empath wouldn't be able to find anything in his house, no matter how strong Will's mind was, Hannibal's was stronger. But still, he hadn't expected the man to notice _anything_ in his house, his sudden reaction allowed him to see that even if well covered, his secret still lurked around the place enough for the agent to notice. Obviously he had underestimated the empath's talents and he should be more careful in the future. 

His mind raced as he kissed the man's neck, his hold on him strong as he listened to his small gasps and moans. This, he'd noticed, was a very effective manner of distraction for the empath, he could still feel the smell of fear on the man, yet his current reactions told him that he was all too willing to put such emotion aside for Hannibal's sake, to be blinded by pleasure was a luxury that Will fully embraced in moments like this. 

The problem was that it was just as much distracting to Hannibal himself. 

He should take Will away from the kitchen, he should take him to a more neutral room of the house to avoid him discovering anything else and yet he couldn't think of anything else other than how easily it had been to lift the empath and put him on top of the counter, to press himself closer to him as his legs closed around Lecter's waist, to feel his nails scratching at his neck as he returned his kisses...

It would require a stronger man to resist him.

Lecter pressed himself closer to the empath and bit on his neck, increasing his strength as pleasure traveled through him from the friction of their bodies together, Will's strained moan made him decrease the strength of his bite on the man's neck, licking gently on the small markings that remained there. 

"At this rate..." Hannibal thrust once more, halting Graham's speech and morphing it into a low moan, but as his hands pulled at Hannibal's hips, trying to bring him closer, he quickly continued from where he left on. "... I'll just assume I am the dinner you promised Hannibal..." 

He stopped moving completely.

Will had no idea of the magnitude of what he'd just said, as Hannibal tilted his head back to take a better look at the man's flushed face still gently kissed by pleasure he contemplated the fact that he might in fact need to kill him in the future in order to protect his identity. 

How would he do it? 

Would he be quick about it? Would he be slow and allow the music of Will's scream to enter his ears as well as the smell of his fear and panic?

Images started to appear in his mind, of Will's blood dripping from his hands, the sweet smell and taste of it as he stared at the man's eyes on the floor, incredulous and betrayed as life slowly left them and...

Suddenly the image was substituted by Will's carefree smile of happiness for finally having managed to make a correct move that he'd been attempting in many of their classes, the way he turned his head towards Hannibal, his curls dancing around his head and his eyes filling with joy as he did so. 

"I did it!" He had said that day, promptly receiving a hug from Hannibal and one of his rare laughs in return. 

"You did!" He had answered, traitorous pride looming in his chest as he held the man, his sweet smell invading his nose as he laughed and returned the hug. 

For each way of killing Will Hannibal's mind gave him, it retributed with far more moments like this, their laughs, their smiles, their passion as they held one another, their darkness mingling together as they danced around the topic of murder, both pretending not to feel attracted to it as much as they felt attracted to each other.

To think of all of it gone from this world... To contemplate a world without Will Graham in it... 

"Hannibal?" Concern washed Will's voice as he spoke and took Hannibal out of his thoughts. 

Only now he noticed the agent's hand holding his cheek gently but firmly, his frown and concerned eyes hit Hannibal hard, how had he allowed himself to feel too much for this man in such a small space of time? The only one able to catch him, the only one able to deny him his life, to take away his freedom and confine him in a prison cell. He was also the only one who could understand him, the only one who could see him, the only one to whom Hannibal wouldn't mind sharing everything about himself, the only one he wanted to keep safe deep inside his mind palace alongside his dearest sister...

Oh.

Hannibal Lecter had fallen in love and hadn't even noticed.

His eyes widened, his lips parted and for the first time since his sister's death, panic surged inside him. How had he been so careless? How had he allowed something so childish and dangerous to creep its way inside him?

He should kill him now, Hannibal allowed his right had to caress its way towards Will's neck, as it went his expression softened and Will's seemed to relax in return, a small smile appeared on the man's lips as Lecter's thumb gently pressed on the skin of his neck and moved slowly in a gentle caress. He could feel the beautiful rhythm of Will's heartbeat, the physical proof of his life and... He wouldn't dare to put an end to it.

He had allowed himself to become weak, he could feel the first remnants of anger rising inside him, but he quickly put a stop to it. He could easily transform his weakness into his biggest strength, to make Will feel for him something as deep as Hannibal already felt for him would both guarantee his freedom and, if everything went according to the new plan forming in his mind, make Will stand besides Hannibal as an equal, one who could appreciate his art and maybe someday even participate, creating his own masterpiece as a gift for Hannibal. A shudder traveled through his body as he thought of it.

With his mind and feelings calmer, Hannibal answered the empath with a kind and gentle voice.

"I just realized something my dear, that's all."

"Oh?" Said the empath with a raised eyebrow, after a few moments he continued. "I'm trying to think of anything that could've distracted you in a moment like this but I find that I..." He was rambling.

The action made Hannibal smile at him gently before interrupting.

"I love you."

That made him stop. Wide blue eyes stared at him surrounded by an expression of pure surprise.

"Oh..." Lecter chuckled at the empath's reaction before answering.

"Yes, oh." He caressed Will's neck once more before speaking again. "I hope I'm not rushing things, I would hate to make you feel uncomfortable." Said him already testing the waters. Will was quick to shake his head before speaking.

"No, no.... It's just unexpected that's all, I've never... Well, no one never..." He trailed off after that. Ah, he was lonely. He should've imagined that would be the case, with his empathy and job he could imagine it would become difficult for him to get closer to people, specially when he was probably thinking about how to kill them in the way he had just seen a body in a crime scene, the killer's design still lurking in his mind. His thoughts were once more interrupted by the empath's voice, slightly embarassed and small.

"I'm just not used to it, I'm sorry, I don't know how to act now."

"I don't need you to act in a determined way Will, my feelings are there and they will remain there until you are certain of me." As soon as he said this he got closer to the man and delivered a small kiss on his lips, gentle in a way that was rare for him, filled with uncovered and shameless affection, as soon as he parted he complemented his phrase. "And of your own feelings about me." 

He allowed an uncertain and shy smile to grace his face as he stared at the empath, waiting for a reaction. For a while he got none, until the man gave him a small smile and a nod, to which Hannibal's expression became one of pure happiness, showing his teeth as he smiled at the man. After a quick kiss he backed away from Will, their previous heated moments obviously over now that serious feelings were known, he decided to give Will space to figure it out, the last thing he needed was to be antagonized by the man in any way now. He needed to act with caution.

Still, smiling, Hannibal spoke as he got a hold of his apron and proceeded to tie it around his waist.

"Very well, dinner won't make itself."

There was gratitude on Will's face before he got down from the counter he had been sitting on and approached Hannibal.

"What are you making?"

"Something simple... I'm thinking Veal Marsala." Will rose an eyebrow at that.

"Veal?"

"Ah yes, the dilemma of the veal, don't worry Will." He spoke this while approaching the man, as he stood in front of him he gave his lips a quick kiss before returning to his previous position and continuing.

"I have a very ethical butcher."

Will's smile guaranteed him that this would be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, this is the recipe of the dish Hannibal will be cooking for Will: http://www.myrecipes.com/recipe/veal-marsala 
> 
> As I said before, this one was really interesting to write mostly because it's all Hannibal, his age made me try to make his mind a little bit more turbulent than I imagine it is in the show, even if he kept his face controled at most times, inside his head it was chaos. So yeah, what did you guys think? Remember that comments, ideas, critics and kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♥


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner continues and a new crime occurs, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this, it was a bit tricky to write. (btw there may be typos in this one, sorry about that heh)
> 
> Good reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding Hannibal.

Will took the fork towards his lips and closed his eyes as flavour exploded inside his mouth, he slowly chewed a small piece of the dish Hannibal had prepared for them earlier that evening. No matter how many times he repeated the process a long moan would follow such action, he'd been surprised at first, never had he felt this affected by a simple dish before.

Would wonders about Hannibal never cease?

"This is truly delicious Hannibal." He spoke right after he swallowed and watched as a pleased smile appeared on the man's face accompanied by an intense stare that had Will squirming in his seat. 

There was something... Intrigued inside Hannibal's eyes, a subtle pleasure bathed in mirth and wonder... 

Suddenly the feeling he'd had at the kitchen returned and Will averted his eyes from the man. 

There couldn't be anything wrong with Hannibal, there just _couldn't_. He was the only good thing that happened with him in a very long time, would his judgement be so blinded that he wouldn't have noticed anything? Would he be so blind by what he wanted that he'd miss something? 

Yes. 

He knew that was the answer, it didn't mean he had to accept it. 

"Alana's wedding is approaching fast isn't it?" Hannibal's voice disturbed his thoughts and brought him back to the present. 

"Yes it is, she asked me to walk her to the altar today." 

Hannibal's eyebrows rose at that before a small gentle smile took a hold of his lips, when he spoke his voice was soft and warm.

"Alana loves you very much, that's for sure."

"Yes..." After a small moment of silence, Hannibal spoke again.

"We need to rush your classes, the hand movements need to be learnt as quickly as possible so that you may have time to perfect them until the wedding."

Will, who had been taking his fork towards his mouth when the other man spoke, stopped his movements and stared at Hannibal for a small moment, slightly stunned about the abrupt change of subject. 

Hannibal continued speaking as Will stared at him.

"We don't meet enough in the academy for this to be possible. I'm thinking that maybe you'd like to come here on your free time to learn."

"Here? In your house?"

"Yes, I've prepared a room for myself very similar to the one you know at the academy, we could use it." He shrugged a bit as he finished his sentence.

Will was torn. 

To spend more time inside Hannibal's house with him would give him the oportunity to investigate wether his bad feeling was funded or not. On another hand, if there were motives for him to feel that way, he'd be entering the man's domain whilst being completely blind about anything, he'd be vulnerable and...

No.

He wouldn't treat Hannibal as if the man was a suspect, he wasn't. The only thing he'd done was cook him dinner for god's sake, there was no reason for him to feel that way. There couldn't be a reason. 

It was with a smile that Will answered.

"Of course, I'd love that."

A smirk appeared on Hannibal's face at his reply, he rose one of his arms towards the table and supported his elbow on it, while his hand restes under his chin. His voice when he spoke, was low and slightly rough, sending small shivers down on Will's spine. 

"Hm... There wouldn't be any interruptions." 

"Yes."

"We'd be alone..." Will almost jumped when he felt Hannibal's foot touching his ankle gently under the table.

"Yes..." His voice was slightly breathless as he spoke that. 

Hannibal's foot caressed its way upwards on Will's leg, with gentle circular motions it arrived right above the empath's knee, a small moan escaped Will's mouth at that, interrupting the silence around them and making Lecter's foot stop moving before the man let out a small chuckle. 

"You are not very subtle are you? Good to know, I shall never try that in public." Said Hannibal with a smile and an amused tone, already retrieving his foot and returning his attention to the food. 

Will stared at him for a moment, taking in the high cheekbones, the relaxed expression and the small smile on his lips before letting out a snort and shaking his head gently.

He was right, wonders would never cease about this man.

"Would you like to see the room once we are done here?" Said the dancer to him.

"What? Oh Sure." 

Hannibal inclined his head to the side at his answer, brows frowning slightly. 

"You look distracted Will."

"Oh no I'm not..." 

His phone started ringing.

Will let out a heavy sigh at that, with an apologetic look towards Hannibal he began to rise from the chair, once standing the empath spoke.

"I'm really sorry Hannibal, I need to get this."

"No problem Will." Answered the man smiling at him. 

Once out of Hannibal's sight, Will answered.

"Graham."

"Will, we found a body near a river. No signs of organ removal so far, but I need you here to be sure it's not the Ripper." 

Will's stomach sank.

"Jack, I'm not..."

"I'm sending the location to you, come as fast as you can." And just like that, Jack ended the call. 

Will stood there for a small moment before letting out a sigh and returning to the dining room. His face must have shown something for the smile on Hannibal's face fell as soon as his eyes focused on Will's face.

"Is there a problem?"

"Jack called, they have a crime scene." 

Lecter frowned.

"You need to leave now?" 

"Yes... I'm so sorry about this Hannibal." 

"Don't worry Will." Said Lecter as he rose from the chair he'd been sitting on, walking around the table and towards Will, the man continued.

"How are you going to the scene?"

"I'll just call a cab." 

"I'll take you." Replied the man already walking towards the door to get his car keys. Will stared for a moment before speaking.

"Hannibal it's a crime scene, you can't come with me." 

"Indeed, therefore I'm only taking you there." Answered the man, when he got a hold of his keys he turned towards Will and spoke once more. 

"I'll return once you're there, now let us move, I'm sure you're needed there fast."

And that's how Will found himself inside Hannibal's Bentley heading towards a crime scene. 

Seriously he thought this evening would end up in a _very_ different way.

#

Hannibal got out of the car with him as soon as they arrived at the scene, he walked around the car and towards Will and, as soon as he got close enough, gave him a small gentle kiss as he held his chin. 

"Be careful there." Said the man right after that. Will smiled at him and replied.

"You could wait here if you want, usually it doesn't take me long to look into the scene. You could show me the room we'd use for practice at your house...?" 

He finished that sentence with an uncertain tone of voice, making the other man chuckle slightly before speaking. 

"It would be my pleasure Will." With one last nod, Hannibal entered his car and drove towards a nearby tree near the river and parked there.

Jack walked towards him as soon as he saw him.

"Will, with me." Will nodded and walked towards the man, he was guided towards the river.

There, on the riverbanch, was the corpse of a young man, blood covered almost his entire skin, results of the small cuts that covered his entire body no doubt. 

Will walked around him and watched as his blood mixed with the water for a small moment...

Beautiful...

"I will give you a minute." Jack's voice took him out of his thoughts. After letting out a sigh, Will closed his eyes and let the pendulum swing. 

\- x - x - x - 

_I stare at the victim's eyes as I kneel at his side._

_He is scared and keeps trying to leave. I'm not about to allow that to happen._

_I hit his head with force and watch as those beautiful blue eyes close. I need to be quick now._

_With a scalpel I begin to cut his soft skin, small cuts not deep enough to kill him, only enough to draw out his blood._

_That's all that I need from his after all._

_This is my sacrifice, with the river, the moon and the sky as my only witnesses. Each cut caresses his skin as a lover would, the blood dances above his features with the familiarity of a mother's hug..._

_A noise, there is someone here, I am not alone anymore._

_Reluctantly I get up from where I am, barely controling my anger, I get away from the body, from my sacrifice. To lave it unfinished like this is unforgiveble._

_I need to finish my design, I won't leave until I do._

\- x - x - x -

With a gasp Will opens his eyes, his breathing is heavy and fast. 

The killer is still here. 

As fast as he can, Will runs towards Jack. The man turns to him, widening his eyes at the sight of the empath's distress. 

"Will?! What happened?"

"The killer is still here! When they found the body, they must have interrupted him, he couldn't finish what he started and..." A loud noise of a gunshot was heard then, interrupting Will. 

Everyone got a hold of their guns already following the noise's origin, it came from...

_No..._

The tree where Hannibal had parked his car, where he was waiting for Will. 

_No, no, no, no, no..._

Will only got a chance to see Hannibal's Bentley bruskly leaving the scene as a few cops shot it. Without hesitation, Will shouted to them.

"Stop shooting! He has a hostage, stop shooting!" Jack's voice soon followed his.

"Everyone stop!" 

The shooting stopped and Will could only stare as someone took Hannibal away from him. He could only stand there and watch, powerless, as a serial killer took _his_ Hannibal away from him! The man who said he loved Will, even with all of his faults, was now in danger.

Anger swelled inside him, his body trembled as he looked at the path the car had taken.

He would kill this someone for daring to do something like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Hannibal was taken, Will's reaction to it is the important thing here. 
> 
> Any comment, idea or critics are welcome, thank you so much for reading! Until the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> SO? WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?  
> Jus so you guys know, I'll add tags as I go ok? This is still just an idea and I'm still not sure if I'll continue.
> 
> Any idea, comment or critic is always welcome. Thank you guys so much for reading this!


End file.
